Everything Will Be Alright
by ellaturner1234
Summary: … Life was great. Until we made that fatal mistake. My fatal mistake. -One shot


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

**Please R&R! thanks **

**Sorry it sucks… I just wanted to try and do a one shot…**

My world stopped. I felt the air get sucked out of my lungs, and my heart slowly stop. I heard the blade, slick with blood, slide out of my stomach. I felt the excruciating pain reverberate through my whole body. I was barely aware of the voices screaming my name, only aware of my feet slipping out from under me. Then it hit me. This was it. I was going to die. The deck was hard, cold, and wet. Not like I expected different but I thought I would die on my bed in my uncle's mansion. No such luck. Well before I go on let me explain.

My cousin is Elizabeth Swann. Ever since my parents died when I was nine, I've lived with the my cousin and uncle. Elizabeth was like a sister and Governor Weatherby, my father. So when I turned sixteen and was deemed 'watcher' of Elizabeth I thought _after all they've done for me? I can do this. _I never thought she would get us tangled with pirates. The only reason I'm on the Pearl right now is because of said cousin. She wanted to find her fiancé and I couldn't go back on my promise. I owed them that. It took a month to find Will Turner. A month of my life that I will admit was the best month. I was hesitant at first, I wasn't a fan of pirates, but then weeks went by and I realized I liked life on the open sea. Pirates weren't that bad. I had made many new friends. Even a lover. Who'd of thought Commodore Norrington could actually love someone? I never did. I think no one did. But no one objects because if it weren't for me James would still be that hard, uncivilized, rude, cold hearted man that hated pirates. I changed him. I loved him.

Anyways everything was going great. We had just gotten Will back, Beckett and Davy Jones were dead… Life was great. Until we made that fatal mistake. My fatal mistake. We never thought a crewmember from the Flying Dutchman could have gotten onboard. We never thought that our celebration would be cut so short. I sure as hell never thought I'd die this way. But as soon as I saw everyone's faces, saw the look of fear and confusion in their eyes, heard the unsheathing of a blade behind me, I knew. We'd made a mistake.

A hand lifted up my head and an arm went under my knees. Soon I was being lifted up, like a bride, and taken to the captain's cabin. From what my blurry vision told me, almost everyone was following. I couldn't hear anymore. My hearing seemed to have stopped working. All I could see were the fuzzy faces of my friends and loved ones surrounding me, tears in their eyes, denial on their faces, telling me things that could only be lies. I closed my eyes tight as the pain got worse and I tried to ignore how my shirt seemed wet and clung to my stomach. I felt cold tears fall as it sunk in I was dying.

I opened my eyes and… everything was different. I was standing in a field of sunflowers, a light breeze rustling the flowers, and the sun shining down on me. Gone were my friends, James, the Pearl. Gone was the sea. Gone were my clothes. I was wearing a long, deep blue dress with black lace, my unruly hair resting on my shoulders. It took me a minute to realize I didn't hurt. I touched my stomach and there was no wound. No fatal, bleeding, stab wound. I was fine. I smiled in amazement. But then where was I? A whisper brought my head up and I gasped. My mother and father were standing in front of me. Dressed in clothes fit for a king…and queen. My mother's hair, like mine, was swaying with the breeze, her dress was a light green with black lace and trimmings. Her smile as bright as the sun. My father was dressed in brown breeches and a white undershirt with a dark green coat hanging over. Tears fell down my cheeks.

"Mother? Am I-?" She nodded, her smile fading and I stumbled backwards. I was dead. I had died. I would never see Gibbs or Jack or Elizabeth or Will or even James! I never even said goodbye! I wiped my eyes and looked up to see my mother and father disappear in a bright light, brighter than the sun. I reached out and yelled but nothing. A couple seconds went by before a bright circle appeared in front of me. I stared at it in confusion and fear. Was this the door to the other side? A wave of calmness washed over me, washing away my fears. I saw my parents smiling face in the bright light and as I stepped through I thought… _Everything will be alright. _


End file.
